1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video reproduction apparatus which is used under an environment, such as a movie-theater, where many people enjoy viewing video pictures and which reads out video information from an information storage unit to sequentially reproduce the video information so as to transmit the video information to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital cinema has gotten a lot of attention recently. In the digital cinema, digital video information for cinema content is processed as follows: The digital video information is physically distributed or electrically distributed via a network or the like in the form of digital content; Recorded in a large-capacity information storage unit including a plurality of HDDs having an array structure; Sequentially read out to a video reproduction apparatus from the large-capacity information storage unit so as to be reproduced by the video reproduction apparatus; Supplied to a reflective projector or transmissive projector; and Projected on a screen by the projector.
Further, as described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-244674, a system for distributing a digital cinema to a plurality of cinema-systems has become necessary, and a digital cinema system that uses, in general, a LAN to connect the cinema systems and connect installations provided in a theater, such as video/audio or illuminating equipment, that constitute each cinema system is proposed.
In a conventional theater where a movie is shown using a film, video information corresponding to about two hours is not recorded in one roll of film, but divided into a plurality of units called “Reels” depending on the storyline in units of time such as 10 or 20 minutes for easy handling, and the plurality of Reels are set in a cinema projector.
If a trouble such as accidental power interruption occurs, screening can be resumed by reproducing a film from the vicinity of the position subsequent to the reproduced position in the Reel after the failure has been recovered.
In a digital content reproduction apparatus for personal use, reproduction is resumed from the position subsequent to the reproduced position. A disc reproduction apparatus and the like have an ID of an optical disc, and when a first optical disc whose ID has already been retained in the disc reproduction apparatus is inserted thereto after a second disc has been inserted and ejected, reproduction of the first optical disc can be resumed from the reproduction position that has been stored in the disc reproduction apparatus using its ID.
Further, in the digital content reproduction apparatus for private use, it is possible to associate a reproduction resuming position with the last date and time when the content was reproduced. In addition, reproduction can be resumed from the scene immediately before the last reproduction position.